


Więcej nie tykać

by Rudbeckia_bicolor



Category: Trylogia | The Trilogy - Henryk Sienkiewicz, Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 07:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18006860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudbeckia_bicolor/pseuds/Rudbeckia_bicolor
Summary: Ciri i Avallac'h trafiają do Taurogów i czegoś usilnie szukają.





	Więcej nie tykać

**Author's Note:**

> Napisane na akcję oddolną na forum Mirriel do życzenia Nadii: „Ciri trafia do naszego świata w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś elfiego artefaktu. Może być crossover (SPN - do 5 sezonu, Teen Wolf, Buffy, Angel, Veronica Mars, Trylogia Sienkiewicza, Przygody Merlina, Marvelowskie filmy, Daredevil, Jessica Jones, Doctor Who - 9 albo 10 Doktor), ale nie musi.”

– Pali się! – wrzasnęła Ciri.  
Przywykła już do tego, że portale, przez które przechodziła z Avallac’hem, otwierały się w najdziwniejszych miejscach. Pamiętała taki, przez który trzeba było przepłynąć, i taki, z którego wychodziło się pod gniazdem gryfa i brodziło w odchodach i szczątkach zdobyczy. Mimo to nigdy nie przyszłoby jej do głowy, że mogą wylądować w czynnym, na szczęście sporym, kominku…  
– Nigdy się nie zgodzę! Pierwej w ogień się rzucę!  
… i w dodatku zderzyć się w nim z młodą kobietą, która rzuciła się w płomienie w celach ewidentnie samobójczych. Zaraz za nią do kominka skoczył jej prześladowca, mężczyzna w peruce. Zrobili to dokładnie w momencie, gdy Ciri i Avallac’h usiłowali się wydostać. Ciri przez chwilę była pewna, że zderzenie skończy się dla niej zmiażdżonymi żebrami i poparzeniami trzeciego stopnia. Przez chwilę. Potem typ w peruce przewrócił się, a cała reszta wypadła z kominka, tworząc malowniczą, lekko dymiącą kupę. Za ich plecami coś błysnęło i zgasło. Może to były polana, może portal.  
Ciri przeturlała się, gasząc na sobie ubranie, po czym zerwała się na równe nogi. Potem Avallac’h podniósł się z godnością i przy okazji ugasił szybkim gestem swój kubrak i suknię niedoszłej samobójczyni. Niedoszła samobójczyni usiadła i szeroko otwartymi oczami wpatrywała się w niespodziewanych gości. Raz za razem dotykała prawą ręką czoła, a potem lewego i prawego ramienia. Tylko typ w peruce nie wstał i nic nie czynił, jeśli nie liczyć dygotania.  
– Zrobiłeś mu coś? – spytała Ciri.  
– Nie – odparł Avallac’h. – To atak gorączki. Musiał chorować już wcześniej, a teraz zemdlał pod wpływem szoku. Nic mu nie będzie.  
Tymczasem samobójczyni zgramoliła się z podłogi. Wciąż czyniła ten sam gest prawą ręką, ale teraz zaczęła dodatkowo macać się lewą ręką pod szyją, jakby czegoś szukała. Ciri rozejrzała się i znalazła na przy kominku srebrny wisiorek, zapewne amulet. Podała go dziewoi.  
– To chyba twoje.  
Niedoszła samobójczyni założyła wisiorek i zauważalnie odetchnęła. Ciri uznała, że kiedy akurat nie skakała w płomienie i nie bała się złych duchów, była całkiem ładna. Może nawet piękna.  
– Dziękuję waćpaństwu, kimkolwiek jesteście – odezwała się dziewoja. – Przyznaję, że wzięłam was za kreatury z piekła rodem, ale skoro możesz dotykać świętości i skóra na tobie od tego nie skwierczy, musicie być ludźmi, jeno dostaliście się tu ekstraordynaryjną drogą.  
– No właśnie – mruknęła Ciri pod adresem Avallac’ha. – Kto wpadł na pomysł, żeby wyjście było w kominku?  
– Nikt, bo tu nie było kominka – powiedział cicho, po czym zwrócił się do dziewoi. – Kto to jest? – spytał, wskazując typa w peruce.  
– Jakże to? – zdziwiła się niedoszła samobójczyni. – Weszliście na zamek w Taurogach, a nie znacie gospodarza? To książę Bogusław Radziwiłł. Ja zaś – dodała po chwili namysłu – zwę się Aleksandra Billewiczówna.  
Ciri nie przedstawiła się, Avallac’h też nie miał takiego zamiaru. Oboje byli zbyt pochłonięci wcześniejszą informacją. Taurogi, Bogusław Radziwiłł… trafili lepiej, niż się spodziewali. Avallac’h pochylił się nad księciem. Ciri wiedziała, że spróbuje wyciągnąć informacje wprost z jego myśli. Po chwili wiedzący nieznacznie pokręcił głową. Najwyraźniej stan Bogusława uniemożliwiał zastosowanie magii.  
– Co waść robisz? – zaniepokoiła się Aleksandra. – Jeśli mu krzywdę wyrządzisz, albo nie daj Boże zabijesz, zgubisz siebie i mnie przy okazji. Sakowicz księcia miłuje okrutnie, nie spocznie, póki nie schwyta zabójcy, a wówczas lepiej by było dla niego, gdyby się nie narodził. Sakowicz to straszny człek. O Boże! – zawołała nagle i pobladła. – Przecie moi krewni są teraz w jego mocy, muszę iść do nich.  
– Chwileczkę – Avallac’h ją powstrzymał. – Skoro mówisz, pani, że jesteś nam wdzięczna za... interwencję, odpowiedz nam najpierw na jedno pytanie. Czy wiesz, kto ze świty księcia był z nim we Flandrii?  
– Osobliwe pytanie… Paterson – powiedziała po namyśle. – Oficer artylerii. Słyszałam, że stamtąd właśnie książę go przywiózł.  
– Anglik?  
– Nie Angielczyk, Szkot – sprostowała Aleksandra. – Wybaczysz mi waść teraz, muszę iść do stryja. O niego też wypada się zatroszczyć – dodała gorzko, wskazując księcia.  
– Jeśli ten Sakowicz jest tak niebezpieczny, powinniśmy jej pomóc – odezwała się Ciri.  
– Poradzę sobie – stwierdziła Aleksandra. – Nie wiem, co waćpaństwo tu czynicie, i prawdę mówiąc, wiedzieć nie pragnę, wszelako za chęć pomocy wdzięczna jestem i nie zdradzę was. Pozwólcie mi teraz iść!  
Avallac’h nad czymś się namyślał. Jeśli chodzi o Ciri, podjęła już decyzję.  
– Nie zostawię jej samej – powiedziała. – Rób, co chcesz, ale ja czuję, że powinnam jej pomóc.  
– Idź – odparł z niechęcią. – Twoje umiejętności powinny wystarczyć w walce z miejscowym rębajłą, jak sądzę. W razie czego…  
– Tak, wiem, ale nie będziesz musiał mnie ratować. Będę rozsądna, obiecuję.  
– Dobrze. Rozmówię się z tym Szkotem, a potem cię znajdę.  
Wszyscy troje opuścili komnatę. Aleksandra pobiegła, jakby ją ścigał demon.  
  
*  
  
Avallac’h bez większego trudu ustalił, gdzie szukać oficera nazwiskiem Paterson. Wystarczyło zapytać pierwszego napotkanego żołnierza i zastosować odrobinę magii, akurat tyle, by wojak odpowiedział, a sam nie zadawał pytań i w ogóle zapomniał, że ktoś czegoś od niego chciał. Paterson, jak się okazało, był właśnie u chorego kolegi, Ketlinga, któremu przytrafił się nieszczęśliwy wypadek podczas czyszczenia broni. Avallac’h poszedł we wskazanym kierunku, a po drodze rozważał problem natury lingwistycznej. Podczas poszukiwań zdążył się dowiedzieć paru rzeczy o Europie i najemnikach i teraz bawiło go zgadywanie, w jakim języku odezwie się do niego Szkot o anglosaskim nazwisku mieszkający w Rzeczpospolitej Obojga Narodów i stykający się na co dzień z oficerami niemieckiego pochodzenia. Problem był, ma się rozumieć, czysto akademicki, bo uniwersalny amulet translacyjny umożliwiał komunikację między wszystkimi istotami o budowie mózgu zbliżonej do elfiej. Avallac’h miał po prostu masę skrzywień zawodowych.  
Kwestia języka rozstrzygnęła się sama, i to jeszcze zanim Avallac’h wszedł do komnaty. Paterson mówił do młodszego kolegi, a właściwie złościł się na niego na tyle głośno, że elf o przeciętnym słuchu mógł go dosłyszeć mimo zamkniętych drzwi i stwierdzić, że panowie rozmawiali po angielsku. Człowiek raczej nie dałby rady.  
– Nie wierzę, że to był wypadek. Jesteś żołnierzem od czternastego roku życia, doskonale wiesz, jak obchodzić się ze szpadą. Kogo innego możesz oszukać, ale nie mnie. Wiem, że zraniłeś się umyślnie, żeby nie iść na wyprawę, i domyślam się, dlaczego to zrobiłeś. Czyś ty postradał rozum? Ta panna nie jest dla ciebie.  
– Nie dbam o to, co myślisz. Wystarczy mi, że mogę na nią patrzeć.  
– Będziesz tu patrzył i wzdychał, a kto zastąpi cię na służbie? Nie poznaję cię. Zawsze byłeś melancholikiem, ale nie do tego stopnia, żeby rujnować sobie karierę! Radzę ci, zapomnij o tej dziewczynie, inaczej to się źle skończy.  
Avallac’h uznał, że to dobry moment, by wkroczyć. Zanim otworzył drzwi, odsłonił uszy. Był ciekaw, czy Szkoci go rozpoznają, i nie potrafił sobie odmówić tej przyjemności.  
– Kto idzie? – ostro spytał Paterson, ale po chwili zamilkł i tylko patrzył, nagle pobladły.  
Jego młodszy kolega leżał w łóżku i wyglądał mizernie, jednak to on okazał się bardziej rozmowny.  
– Sidhe – rzekł zdumiony. – Ale skąd tutaj, na Litwie?  
– Zwiastuje mi śmierć… – mruknął Paterson, który wreszcie odzyskał mowę.  
– Coś ci się pomyliło, człowieku – zimno odparł Avallac’h. – Czy ja wyglądam na banshee?  
Paterson jakby go nie słyszał.  
– Moja matka mówiła, że wielu mężczyzn z jej rodu widziało sidhe. Zwykle krótko potem ginęli w lesie albo tonęli w jeziorze. Miałem to za papistowskie brednie, katolicy to wszak na pół poganie, więc wierzą w podobne niedorzeczności, ale teraz…  
Avallac’h uznał, że to nawet ciekawe zachowanie poddanych Nicnevan, ale do omówienia kiedy indziej.  
– Nie musisz umierać. Wystarczy, że odpowiesz mi na kilka pytań. Podobno byłeś ze swoim księciem we Flandrii. Zabrał wtedy coś, co należało do nas.  
Powiedział, o co dokładnie chodziło. Paterson próbował być pomocny, ale o dziwo to Ketling, mimo że chory, szybciej skojarzył fakty. Avallac’howi pozostało tylko odpowiednio się pożegnać i wyjść. Spieszył się do Ciri. Najprawdopodobniej to ona była najbliżej artefaktu.  
  
*  
  
Książęca zabaweczka, ale uprzywilejowana i wbrew pozorom harda, pomyślała Ciri.  
Stała przy uchylonych drzwiach, gotowa wkroczyć w razie potrzeby, i z niejakim zdumieniom przysłuchiwała się awanturze wewnątrz komnaty. Aleksandra zastała w środku pobitego stryja, związaną ciotkę i zadowolonego z siebie Sakowicza, jednak wbrew temu, czego spodziewała się Ciri, śmiało stawiła mu czoła. Zażądała, by rozwiązał jej ciotkę, a on, co ciekawe, usłuchał bez szemrania. Potem Aleksandra powiedziała, że książę zachorował, i Sakowicz wyskoczył z komnaty jak z procy. Tak bardzo się spieszył, że nie zauważył Ciri. Ona przez moment doskonale widziała jego twarz i mimowolnie się cofnęła.  
Sakowicz miał oczy sadystycznego mordercy. Oczy Bonharta.  
Ciri otrząsnęła się i zajrzała do środka. Aleksandra przez chwilę stała jak triumfująca bogini zemsty, z czym było jej wyjątkowo do twarzy. Potem rzuciła się na pomoc stryjowi, który chciał iść do swojej komnaty, ale poruszał się z trudem. Ciotka wciąż była w szoku i ciężko dyszała na sofie, więc to Ciri musiała pomóc Billewiczównie. Na szczęście sypialnia starszego mężczyzny była blisko. Wspólnymi siłami położyły go w łóżku. Aleksandra upewniła się jeszcze raz, że nie miał nic złamanego.  
– Nie wezwiesz medyka, pani? – zapytała Ciri.  
Billewiczówna gwałtownie pokręciła głową.  
– Nie trzeba – stwierdziła stanowczo. – Po co mają wszyscy wiedzieć, że ktoś Billewicza jako psa poterał? Dość już wstydu, że zakładnikami jesteśmy. Zresztą medyk teraz pewnie zajęty przy księciu – dodała trzeźwo.  
Może Avallac’h go obejrzy, zna się chyba na tyle na ludzkim organizmie, pomyślała Ciri, ale nie chciała niczego obiecywać, zamiast tego zadała kolejne pytanie.  
– Mogę wam jakoś pomóc?  
Aleksandra spojrzała na nią ze zdumieniem, które wkrótce przeszło w nieufność.  
– Nie musisz się mnie bać. Nie wiem, o co tu właściwie chodzi – przyznała Ciri – ale widzę, że tobie i twoim krewnym dzieje się krzywda. Chciałabym ci pomóc.  
Billewiczówna uśmiechnęła się smutno.  
– A cóż waćpanna możesz? Masz jednego tylko towarzysza, a tu by trzeba całej partii. Wdzięczna jestem za waćpanny kompasję, ale nie zdołasz nic dla mnie zrobić.  
– Kto to jest? – zabrzmiało za ich plecami.  
Dziewczyny obejrzały się jak na komendę. To ciotka weszła do komnaty. Aleksandra bezradnie spojrzała na Ciri.  
– Mówią na mnie Jaskółka – powiedziała Ciri. – Akurat byłam w pobliżu, więc pomogłam.  
– Nie mówże jej za wiele – sarknęła ciotka. – A jeśli to ktoś nasłany?  
– Jeśli nasłany, to przez dobre duchy – zaprzeczyła Aleksandra. – Pomogła mi, gdy byłam w rękach księcia. Zląkł się jej i padł bez przytomności.  
Ciotka pokiwała głową.  
– W takim razie winniśmy ci wdzięczność i jak Bóg da, wynagrodzimy, teraz jednak jest tak, jak mówiła moja siostrzenica, nie możesz nam pomóc.  
Ciri zmarszczyła brwi. Coś jej się nie zgadzało w stopniach pokrewieństwa, ale mniejsza o to.  
– Książę spróbuje ponownie – ostrzegła.  
– Książę zachorzał, a gdy wydobrzeje, w pole pociągnie – powiedziała Aleksandra. – Wtedy, da Bóg, znajdzie się rada.  
– Oleńko… – powiedziała ostrzegawczym tonem ciotka.  
– Rozumiem – odparła Ciri. – O nic już nie pytam, nie wiem i wiedzieć nie chcę. Życzę powodzenia.  
Nie pozostawało jej nic innego, jak się pożegnać, co też uczyniła. Na odchodne zastanowiła się przelotnie, dlaczego imię Aleksandra zdrabnia się tu Oleńka. Ciri w życiu by na to nie wpadła.  
Pozostawiwszy Billewiczów ich własnemu losowi, Ciri ruszyła na poszukiwanie Avallac’ha. Coś ją tknęło, by jeszcze raz wejść do komnaty, w której wcześniej urzędował Sakowicz. Zauważyła wtedy coś, co poprzednio umknęło jej uwadze. Na podłodze koło sofy leżał nóż z bogato zdobioną rękojeścią. Ciri czuła, że nie jest to zwykły przedmiot. Gdy go podniosła, zauważyła, że jeden z kamieni, konkretnie turkus, pulsuje mocą. Gdyby znalazła coś takiego w swoim świecie, pomyślałaby, że broń należy do czarodzieja, jednak w tym świecie prawdziwa magia była rzadsza niż, niż… no, rzadka w każdym razie. Właściciel tego noża zapewne nawet nie wiedział, czym naprawdę jest ten kamień i skąd się wziął, ale Ciri była prawie pewna. Znalazła to, po co przyszła z Avallac’hem do Taurogów.  
Niedługo później odebrała telepatyczny sygnał.  
  
*  
  
Ciri spotkała się z Avallac’hem w pobliżu portalu. Sakowicz zdążył już wezwać ludzi, którzy przenieśli księcia do jego własnej sypialni, więc komnata świeciła pustkami. Nawet ogień na kominku przygasł.  
– Zobacz, mam coś ciekawego. – Pokazała elfowi nóż. – Zdaje mi się, że należy do tego całego Sakowicza. Jeden kamień na rękojeści wygląda mi na magiczny. To tego szukamy?  
Avallac’h wziął znalezisko do ręki i uważnie je obejrzał.  
– Wygląda na to, że znalazłaś właściwy przedmiot. Szkot powiedział mi, że książę kazał wprawić zdobyczne klejnoty w rękojeść kindżału, który później podarował Sakowiczowi. Aura kamienia też się zgadza. To ten turkus, wprawiony w kostur Caranthira, pomógłby mu lokalizować nas szybciej niż do tej pory. – Zamilkł na chwilę. – Podoba ci się ta broń, Zireael?  
Zastanowiła się. Klinga wyglądała na wykonaną z solidnej stali, a rękojeść skrzyła się od drogich kamieni, przypominała bardziej biżuterię, niż narzędzie do zadawania śmierci. Były czasy, gdy Ciri gustowała błyskotkach, a także kolorowych strojach, ale to były szczurze, złe czasy. Pokręciła głową.  
– Nie bardzo. A czemu pytasz?  
Nie odpowiedział.  
– Natychmiast dezaktywuję kamień – oznajmił.  
– Zamierzasz to zrobić tak od ręki? – zdziwiła się.  
– Nie zdołam go przestroić na moją magię, więc nie widzę powodu, żeby zwlekać, zwłaszcza że nie wiemy, czy Eredin już nie jest na naszym tropie. Fortunnie dla nas nie potrzebuję żadnych szczególnych przygotowań. Otwórz okno, proszę.  
Ciri wykonała polecenie. Z zaciekawieniem patrzyła na poczynania Avallac’ha. Ten najpierw zapieczętował drzwi czarem, po czym zawiesił kindżał w powietrzu i zaczął wykonywać szybkie, skomplikowane gesty. Zapachniało ozonem. Przez dłuższą chwilę nic się nie działo, po czym nagle w komnacie zrobiło się duszno, a nóż zaczął się żarzyć. Rozległ się cichy syk i Ciri przez chwilę miała wrażenie, że zaraz się udusi, ale w tym momencie kindżał z brzękiem upadł na posadzkę, a do pomieszczenia napłynęło świeże nocne powietrze. Avallac’h odetchnął głęboko. Był bledszy niż zazwyczaj.  
Ciri ostrożnie schyliła się po sztylet. Ostrze wyglądało jak stopione w ogniu, ale kiedy dziewczyna dotknęła broni, przekonała się, że jest zimna. Kamienie szlachetne na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądały normalnie, jednak Ciri zauważyła, że turkus pokrywała siateczka drobnych spękań.  
– Co z tym zrobimy? – spytała.  
– Cokolwiek zechcesz. Nie da się go z powrotem aktywować, więc nie ma żadnej wartości dla nawigatorów ani dla jakiegokolwiek czarodzieja. To, jeśli można tak to ująć, magiczny śmieć.  
Ciri spojrzała na stopione ostrze. Dla zwykłych śmiertelników przedmiot ciągle miał wartość, ale wymagał interwencji płatnerza. Klinga do wymiany. Ciekawe, co powie Sakowicz, kiedy to zobaczy, pomyślała Ciri. Jeśli wszyscy ludzie w tym świecie byli tak zabobonni jak Aleksandra, może być wesoło. Aż szkoda, że nie mogli tu zostać.  
– Chyba odłożę go tam, skąd wzięłam – powiedziała na głos.  
  
*  
  
Nazajutrz Sakowicz przypomniał sobie o kindżale i zaczął go szukać, a znalazłszy, przeląkł się, że ci sami diabli, którzy porazili księcia chorobą, majstrowali i przy jego broni. Cisnął nóż do wody, byle go więcej nie tykać.

**Author's Note:**

> Zdecydowałam się na crossover z Trylogią, bo od dawna miałam ochotę na taki eksperyment, poza tym mocno utkwiła mi w pamięci rozmowa księcia Bogusława z Sakowiczem już po tym, jak to dzięki imperatywowi fabularnemu Bogusław nie zdołał posiąść Oleńki, bo akurat w kluczowym momencie zachorował (w wersji filmowej chyba po prostu dostał od kogoś w łeb). Panowie byli święcie przekonani, że ich niecne plany pokrzyżowała jakaś siła nieczysta, a mnie to szalenie bawiło. Po prostu sami się prosili o faktyczne wmieszanie siły nieczystej, no.  
> Aha, to, co się na końcu dzieje z nożem Sakowicza, to kanon, cała reszta już niekoniecznie. Sidhe bardziej kojarzą się z Irlandią niż Szkocją, ale nie potrafiłam się powstrzymać. Amulet tłumaczący pożyczyłam jakiś czas temu od Andromedy i, jak widzicie, nie oddałam. Morał z tego taki, że lepiej mi niczego nie pożyczać. ;)


End file.
